


I'll be always by your side, as you are by mine

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Coruscant (Star Wars), Galactic Republic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Mas Amedda went for a walk in a market in Coruscant. He wanted to buy a necklace from a jewelry store. Everything was going perfectly fine, until the time some seperatist scums attacked him physically, as they recognised him as the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. What is going to happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this uploaded on my Tumblr. @palpameddaislife if you want to check. Anyway have fun reading :)

Mas Amedda was walking peacefully in a market in Coruscant. It was afternoon, and the city was vibrant. He wanted to buy a nice golden necklace he had seen on a display of a store that sells things mostly from abroad. This one was from his home planet, Champala. So it was a chance to have something from home without needing to travel much.

These months he had much work to do. So a break wouldn't be bad. He was relaxed. But some rogues, probably seperatist believers appeared to ruin his mood. "Look! It's the Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate!" Said the one. "Hypocrite! Booooo!" Shouted the other. A third one started throwing things on him, trash maybe.

All of them did so. Amedda started panicking. He really couldn't believe in his luck. He tried to avoid them, but his clothes and shoes didn't help much. His clothes are not made to run or avoid anything. Suddenly, a heavy, metallic thing hit his leg, causing him to fall from some stairs.

He was a bit hurt on the leg and his left hand, as well as shocked, but he tried to lift himself up. The rogues approached him, ready to bully him, but eventually they didn't do anything, because, just in time, a familiar man appeared and shoved them away using the Force.

"Ch-Chancellor?!?" It was Sheev Palpatine himself, disguised of course. What is he doing here? Amedda wondered. Palpatine intimidated the rogues and they ran away before they could be crashed on some wall.

"Are you ok?" He told him calmly, giving him his hand. "M-My Lord! I-" "Shhh!" Sheev put a finger on his lips. "Let's go to my suite." He whispered. Some people have seen and admired the Force-sensitive man, without knowing it was their Chancellor. "Thank you, My Lord!" "It was nothing, now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Later, in Sheev's bedroom, he examined Amedda to see if he was injured. While the Chagrian was sitting on the edge of the bed, he was kneeling down, between the other's legs.

"Does it hurt here?" He said while squeezing his lower leg a bit. "N-no, I'm fine..." "The truth, Amedda..." "Okay, ehm, a bit only..." He said, his face started turning purple because of embarrassment.

Then, Sheev went up and squeezed his thigh. "Now, does it hurt here?" He said again. The Chagrian male let a small whimper at his touch, his face and neck purple as plum. Palpatine grinned a bit to that. Then, he took his hand and examined it too.

"Does it hurt?" "Kind of..." "Why are you sweating?" "It's nothing!" He lied. Being close to the Chancellor was a habit of his, but not that close.

Sheev grinned. "You know what low-class people say when someone is hurt??" "N-no, My Lord..." "Let me kiss it..." "Wh-what?? Ehm, there's no need, I- Ah!" Mas Amedda shivered when Sheev placed his lips softly on his calf, then on his thigh. "Better now?" "Ehm... Actually, it hurts a bit more there..." He said shyly. Sheev grinned and kissed his inner thigh. "Better?" "A bit more, here..." Said Amedda while raising his robes and tracing a line from his thigh to his hip. His partner eagerly kissed him.

"If you are hurt, I know a way to make you feel even better that just kisses, my dear..." "Wh-what do you mean, My Lord?" He asked and Palpatine caressed his tentacle and his cheek. Then, he started removing his garments. Amedda was embarrassed and excited at the same time. He couldn't really explain it to himself.

Sheev stroked his blue chest and stomach, then his shoulders and arms and kissed his ckeeks and neck. Amedda's breath became heavy. He closed his eyes as Sheev touched his chin and kissed his purple-ish lips.

Amedda placed his palm on his human partner's cheek. Sheev sucked on his lower lip and then parted his lips with his tongue. Mas moaned and embraced him with his other hand. Palpatine lifted himself up and pushed his Chagrian partner down.

"Lie down and relax now..." He said to the comforted Mas, who had his eyes almost closed. He did as his Lord said. He rested his head on the pillow and Sheev stroked his upper body while kissing him occasionally. Later, he removed his underwear. Amedda's face heated up as he felt the Chancellor's hands on his purple-ish cock, which had started to become hard. He moaned as Sheev teased his tip and foreskin. And then he was rubbing his shaft. As he was giving Amedda a handjob, his own cock hurt a bit in his underwear, so he removed it too.

He licked a bit the tip and then proceeded to sucking him. "Aaah!" Amedda moaned. Sheev put two fingers in his ass to prepare him for what was next. Amedda widened his eyes and bit the sheets in pleasure. Minutes later, Sheev sank his cock in the Chagrian's ass and supported his long legs on his shoulders. Amedda sighed. His vision blurred by some tears. He arched his back in pleasure and pushed his hips towards Sheev. The human thrusted his own hips in and out and gripped the sheets tightly.

He had a dirty smile on his face, unlike Amedda whose face had formed an ecstatic grimace. As he was fucking him, Sheev stroked his legs and chest. Amedda offered him his hand and tangled their fingers together. "You are such a good boy, Amedda, my dear..." "Mmmmmh!" He moaned in response.

Their bodies were sweaty and tense, in a good way. Then it became more intense. Sheev was thrusting even faster and Amedda was close to orgasm. They eventually came together and collapsed on each other exhausted from the intense love making. They weren't used to such things, due to their work, and it soon made them tired.


	3. Chapter 3

They took showers and Amedda helped his Lord to change the sheets of the bed. "My Lord, ehm, thank you for... Ahem, all of this, I should leave now..." Said Mas and was going to dress himself up. But Sheev stopped him. "Why don't you stay? This bed is big enough for the two of us." "Can l..?" "Of course you can!" "Thanks..." He said and smiled a little. "You're welcome, dear."

Later, Sheev was resting his head on the Chagrian's broad chest. Amedda had his arms wrapped around him. "Thank you for saving me." He whispered to the smaller human. "It was nothing. I will always be by your side, as you are by mine... Now, goodnight, Mas..." He said in a sleepy tone. "Goodnight, My Lord." Amedda replied.

~The End~


End file.
